


The Night in Gauda Prime

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Crossover, Gauda Prime, Gen, The Night of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one crossover,if eighth doctor met Tarrant on scorpio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night in Gauda Prime

**Author's Note:**

> My first English Fanfic,

The Night in  Gauda Prime

 

Tarrant: Help me, please.Orac!Avon! Can anybody come in? 

Slave: Please state the nature of your ailment or injury.Sir.

 Tarrant: I'm not injured, I'm crashing. I don't need a doctor.

 Slave: Sir, I am sorry, A clear statement of your symptoms will help us provide the medical practitioner appropriate to your individual needs.

 Tarrant: I'm trying to send a distress signal to Orac. Stop talking about doctors. 

DOCTOR: I'm a doctor. But probably not the one you're expecting. 

Where are the rest of the crew? 

Tarrant: Teleported off. 

DOCTOR: But you're still here. 

Tarrant: Avon teleported them. 

DOCTOR: Where's Avon

Tarrant: Orac teleported him.

 DOCTOR: Welcome aboard.

 Tarrant: Aboard what? 

DOCTOR: I'll show you.

Tarrant:No!I can't !

DOCTOR:What?[approaches Tarrant]

Tarrant: If I leave the controls for a second, she'll flip over and break up.

Doctor:oh， I fixed up!OK，come with me!

 (He leads him along the corridor away from the bridge.) 

Tarrant: Where are we going?

 DOCTOR: Back of the ship. 

Tarrant: Why? 

DOCTOR: Because the front crashes first. Think it though. Oh! 

(The bulkhead seals itself.)

 DOCTOR: Why did you do that?

 Tarrant: Scorpio's emergency protocols. 

(Out comes the sonic screwdriver.)

 DOCTOR: What's your name? 

Tarrant: Tarrant, Del Tarrant

DOCTOR: You're young to be crewing a warship, Tarrant. 

Tarrant: I graduated from Federation space academic . Is it always like this? 

DOCTOR: If you're lucky. 

(The bulkhead door opens to reveal the Tardis.) 

DOCTOR: Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside. 

Tarrant: What did you say? Bigger on the inside, is that what you said? 

DOCTOR: Yes. Come on, you'll love it.

 Tarrant: Is this a Tardis?

 DOCTOR: Yes, but you'll be perfectly safe, I promise you. 

Tarrant: Don't touch me!

 DOCTOR: I'm not part of the war. I swear to you, I never was. 

Tarrant: You're a Time Lord.

 DOCTOR: Yes, I'm a Time Lord, but I'm one of the nice ones. 

Tarrant: Get away from me! 

DOCTOR: Well, look on the bright side. I'm not a Dalek. I am also not a Federation Agent

Tarrant: Who can tell the difference any more?

 (He closes the bulkhead door between himself and the Doctor.) 

DOCTOR: Tarrant! 

Tarrant: It's deadlocked. Don't even try. 

DOCTOR: Tarrant, just open the door. I'm trying to help. 

Tarrant: Go back to your battlefield. You haven't finished yet. Some of the universe is still standing. 

DOCTOR: I'm not leaving this ship without you. 

Tarrant: Well, you're going to die right here. Best news all day. 

DOCTOR: Tarrant!Tarrant!Tarrant!

Tarrant returns the control room.

Tarrant:Slave, any crash systems still functioning, put them online.

Slave:Yes, sir. Am I to understand that you are going to try and ground the ship, sir?

Tarrant: I'm going to turn it first. 

Slave:The ground is very close, sir.

Tarrant:I know that! 

[Scorpio crash lands on Gauda Prime. Tarrant screams.]

 

 

 


End file.
